


Après l'orage.

by aboutdemots



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Orage, tempête
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboutdemots/pseuds/aboutdemots
Summary: Tout semble si triste et mort après l'orage.- A chaque fois, tu attends l’orage donc ?- Oui.- Et s’il n’y en a pas ?- Je reviens le lendemain.Harry découvre Louis qui écrit dans un carnet, sur un banc, alors qu'un orage approche.





	Après l'orage.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que cet os vous plaira, je l'ai écris sur un coup de tête en deux-trois jours.  
> Je suis désolée d'avance pour les fautes. 
> 
> Et merci à ceux qui me lisent encore et toujours.

Des bancs, il y en a plusieurs. Des dizaines. Tout le long de la berge. Mais c’est sur le sien qu’il décide de s’asseoir.

Alors qu’il est pris.

Alors que la plupart des autres sont libres.

 

Instantanément, presque comme un réflexe contrôlé, Louis referme son carnet marron et serre son stylo entre ses doigts aux bouts tâchés d’encre. Son rythme cardiaque accélère. L’autre, englobe le paysage de son regard avant de le poser sur lui. L’air totalement ailleurs. Sur une autre planète. Déconnecté de la réalité. Le soleil se couche progressivement au bout du fleuve, s’y couche et s’y noie ensuite. Le ciel est rose, tire sur le violet par endroit. Et le reflet, sur le visage laiteux de ce garçon, le rend presque irréel. Un personnage tiré tout droit d’une peinture impressionniste.

 

Louis fronce les sourcils, fait tourner son stylo entre ses doigts, serre son carnet contre son torse chaud.

 

 

**« Je peux vous aider ? »**

**« Non, merci. »**

 

 

Sa voix rauque est enjouée. Un sourire amusé se forme sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Louis ne sait pas s’il est fou ou s’il se moque de lui, dans les deux cas, ça l’agace. Parce que c’est _son_ banc. Pas à proprement parler. Mais c’est celui sur lequel il s’assoit toujours. Presque tous les soirs. Presque tous les matins. Pour voir le jour se coucher et se lever. La meilleure vue sur le bout du fleuve. Celle qui donne envie

de peindre, d’écrire, d’admirer, de s’y baigner, de pleurer, de s’y perdre, de s’y jeter, de toucher du bout des doigts, de caresser, d’être romantique, d’écouter des musiques tristes.

Louis a envie de faire tout ça. Depuis la première fois que son regard bleuté s’est posé sur ce paysage. C’est un peu égoïste, mais il a envie que ce ne soit rien que pour lui.

 

Il regarde toujours le garçon qui n’a pas bougé, ses yeux sont fixé sur l’horizon. Il ne voit que la moitié de son visage, mais c’est assez pour savoir qu’il est aussi jeune que lui. Peut-être même plus. Louis veut lui dire il y a d’autres bancs vides à côté, pourquoi tu ne vas pas t’asseoir là-bas ? Mais Louis ne sait pas être autoritaire. C’est un garçon timide, renfermé, indifférent. Il n’a pas la force d’être quelqu’un d’autre. De changer.

 

A la place, il porte ses doigts à ses lèvres et se ronge les ongles. Une habitude dont il ne se rend même plus compte, au final. Il arrive même parfois, que le bout saigne, mais il apprécie ce goût métallique sur sa langue.

 

 

**« Ce paysage est magnifique. »**

**« Je le trouve affreusement triste. »**

**« C’est peut-être ça qui le rend si beau, non ? La nostalgie, la couleur grise de l’eau, le coucher de soleil, tout s’éteint et s’embrase. »**

 

 

Louis ne comprend plus rien. C’est un poète bohème, quelque chose du genre ? Le jeune homme sort deux cigarettes de sa poche, il en tend une à Louis. Louis n’a jamais fumé. Mais il la prend. Il se dit que peut-être après cela, il partira.

Il avait tord.

Il les allume à l’aide d’un briquet. Joue avec. La flamme passe sur son pouce, il ne tique même pas. Comme si cette peau n’était pas la sienne mais celle d’un autre. Un autre qu’il brûlerait à vif. Il porte le tube léger et fin entre ses lèvres pleines. Aspire. Expire. La fumée monte au ciel et disparaît.

 

 

**« Je m’appelle Harry. »**

 

 

Enfin, il tourne sa tête. Ses yeux sont vert, brillants, comme l’émeraude. Une sorte de pierre précieuse un peu fêlée, mais qui brille toujours. Des boucles brunes légères caressent et lèchent son visage laiteux d’enfant. Le haut. Au niveau des pommettes et des tempes. Il y en a même une qui fait une petite houppette sur son front, c’est amusant. Louis a le visage figé. Inexpressif.

 

Au contraire de Harry.

 

Harry semble avoir été façonné à l’envers. Dans un masque de joie. Son visage de ne cesse de sourire. Ce ne sont même plus ses lèvres à ce stade là, c’est sa physionomie entière.

Ce prénom lui va à ravir. Harry. Harry rit. Ha rit.

Pourtant, quelque chose est éteint.

Mort.

Un détail qui fait défaut.

Une fissure dans le moule.

 

Louis le fixe sûrement trop longtemps, sans rien dire, car Harry fronce les sourcils. Il fait un mouvement de tête vers lui, l’interroge.

 

 

**« Tu es censé me donner ton prénom aussi. »**

**« A ma connaissance, il n’y a aucune règle qui le stipule. »**

 

 

Le sourire de Harry s’agrandit. Il creuse ses fossettes aux coins de ses lèvres rosées. S’il continue sur cette lancée, elles vont creuser un trou dans sa peau. C’est ce que pense Louis, mais il ne dit rien. Il baisse le regard vers la cigarette entre ses doigts qui se consume. L’odeur n’est pas repoussante, en soit. Elle s’infiltre dans ses narines étroites. Il ne l’a toujours pas consommé. Et il ne le fera pas.

Il va suivre sa destruction.

 

 

**« Il va pleuvoir. »**

 

 

Louis hoche la tête. Il sait. Il a regardé la météo ce matin.

La couleur du ciel tourne.

Le rose devient fade. Tire sur le gris. On dirait presque le noir.

Le noir de la nuit.

La lumière baisse petit à petit.

Le vent se lève.

Leurs cheveux aussi.

L’air devient frais, il effleure leurs peaux.

Louis sait ce que cela veut dire, il connaît les signes.

 

 

**« Qu’est-ce que tu fais là, alors ? »**

**« J’attends l’orage. »**

 

 

L’orage. Les éclairs. Le tonnerre. Le déluge. La douche froide. Le grondement qui provient des entrailles du ciel. Une phénomène météorologique inexplicable. Qui fait trembler la Terre. Le sol. Les murs. L’être.

Ils sont presque seuls dans le parc. Quasiment tous les bancs sont libres, vides.

C’est affolant comme le temps peu changer d’une minute à l’autre.

 

Harry ne semble pas le moins du monde incommodé par cette idée. Il hausse les épaules et reprend une bouffée de son tabac.

Louis est fasciné.

Fasciné par autant de nonchalance et d’aisance. A vivre.

 

Louis est en manches courtes. Sa peau hâlée frissonne sous la brise. La cigarette réchauffe son pouce et son index. Puis il pense, soudainement. Au fait qu’il ne soit, bientôt, plus le seul à rester sous la pluie orageuse.

 

 

**« Et toi ? »**

**« Je marchais. »**

**« Pourquoi t’être arrêté ici, alors ? »**

**« Je trouve que c’est la meilleure vue du parc. »**

**« Tu viens souvent ici ? »**

**« Jamais. C’est la première fois. »**

 

 

C’est au tour de Louis de froncer les sourcils. Il ne comprend pas. Mais au moins, il est d’accord avec lui sur un point : ce banc offre le meilleur panorama. C’est triste. L’eau du lac est plate, sans remous. Grise. Marron par endroits. L’herbe est sèche, jaune. Les arbres ont l’air de pleurer, de se plier sous le poids de la vie. Puis, il y a l’autoroute pas loin. Au bout. On l’entend des fois. Les roues des voitures sur le bitume. On la sent, surtout. L’odeur écœurante du gaz, des pots d’échappements, de l’essence.

 

Louis aime ce genre de paysage où rien ne va, où rien n’est idéal.

 

 

**« Et toi, tu viens souvent alors ? »**

**« Tous les jours. »**

**« A chaque fois, tu attends l’orage donc ? »**

**« Oui. »**

**« Et s’il n’y en a pas ? »**

**« Je reviens le lendemain. »**

 

 

Harry hoche la tête, l’air d’avoir compris.

La cigarette est consumée à moitié.

La première goutte tombe.

S’écrase sur le carnet.

D’autres suivent.

Rapides. Limpides. Fluides. Épaisses.

Puis le premier grondement. Le premier éclair qui transcende le ciel gris.

 

Louis lève la tête, accueille la pluie sur son visage, ferme les yeux. Harry termine sa cigarette avant qu’elle ne s’éteigne et ne devienne trop humide pour être consommée.

Rien ne presse.

Il regarde Louis. Louis sourit. Réellement. Il semble être quelqu’un d’autre. De nouveau. Revivre sous la pluie. Il n’est pas heureux pour autant. Mais il sourit. C’est déjà cela. Comme si le déluge lui faisait du bien. Les gouttes lui frappent le visage. Le ciel se déchaîne, déverse toute sa colère. Il ne cesse de gronder. C’est presque un spectacle apocalyptique. Louis est émerveillé par cela.

L’impression de fin du monde.

Que tout s’écroule.

S’étiole.

Se meurt.

 

Enfant, il croyait que l’orage était signe de la colère de Dieu. Maintenant, il sait que ce n’est que celle de l’Univers. Que c’est l’histoire d’un dérèglement. D’une rencontre explosive.

Que la foudre ne frappe jamais deux fois au même endroit, selon ce que l’on dit. Il n’écoute pas trop ce qu’on lui dit, Louis. Il préfère se faire sa propre opinion. Il aimerait simplement qu’un éclair le traverse, lui transperce le ventre.

Mais il frappe au loin, à l’autre bout du lac, un arbre qui s’écroule. Les feuilles dans l’eau. Le tronc coupé en deux. Et Louis se met à rire aux éclats. Il trouve cela époustouflant.

Harry le regarde, un sourire en coin, puis écrase sa cigarette sur la semelle de sa chaussure. Il prend celle ramollie que Louis tient entre ses doigts, fait de même.

 

 

**« Nous devrions nous mettre à l’abri, sinon nous allons tomber malades. »**

 

 

Le rire de Louis cesse. Son visage change du tout au tout. Il retrouve son expression vide, indifférente. Toutefois, ses yeux sont encore illuminés de petites étincelles. Cela donne l’impression que la foudre a frappé dedans. Louis hausse les épaules, couvre son carnet sous son tee-shirt. C’est lui qui mène la marche. Harry le suit, sans rien dire. La pluie s’accroît. Les gouttes deviennent presque dures sur la peau.

Ils n’accélèrent pas le pas pour autant.

Ils marchent. Sous la pluie. Ils marchent et ils sont seuls dans la rue.

 

Ils arrivent devant un bâtiment. Gris clair. Vieux. Usé. Louis sort ses clés. C’est son immeuble. Là où il habite. Ils entrent au sec.

Le silence soudain.

Ou seulement le bruit de la pluie contre la vitre.

Un grondement lointain.

Un énorme flash.

Puis un autre grondement.

Il n’y a pas d’ascenseur. Louis loge au deuxième. Ils montent à pieds. Leurs chaussures font du bruit au sol. Laissent des traces humides mélangées à de la boue. Ils arrivent dans un étage peu éclairé, les lumières sont jaunes. Quatre portes. Ils s’arrêtent devant le vingt-huit.

 

 

Louis survit dans un studio. Deux pièces. Salon-cuisine-chambre-salle à manger-bureau. Salle de bains. La raison pour laquelle il a loué cet appartement, c’est la cheminée au milieu de la pièce principale. En brique.

Ils rentrent. Trempés jusqu’aux os. Dégoulinants au sol. Il fait noir. Louis pose son carnet et son stylo sur la table. Allume la lumière d’une lampe, elle éclaire à peine. La première chose qu’il fait, alors qu’il est encore mouillé, c’est d’allumer le feu. Il craque l’allumette. La jette là où se trouve le bois.

Puis, il retire ses chaussures. Harry reste immobile près de la porte d’entrée. Il observe. Le peu de mobilier.

Le canapé lit déplié, défait, le fauteuil, la petite télévision, la cheminée, la table, les trois chaises, la cuisine ouverte sur le salon, la bibliothèque bancale avec quelques livres, certains au sol forment une pile, des cadres, trois lampes d’appoint de part et d’autre. Au plafond, il n’y a pas d’ampoule. Ni de lampadaire ou quoi que ce soit. Ambiance tamisée.

Louis va dans la salle de bains. Prend deux grandes serviettes, une verte et une bleue. Il revient au salon multi-fonction. Le feu commence à bien prendre. La pièce se réchauffe petit à petit. S’éclaire.

Il tend une serviette à Harry, regarde les gouttes couler sur son visage. Elles finissent leur course dans son cou, meurent sur le tissu de son tee-shirt.

 

 

**« Déshabille toi, tu vas attraper la mort. »**

**« Oui, merci. »**

**« Tu peux poser tes vêtements sur le radiateur dans la salle de bains, il fonctionne, je t’en prêterai d’autres secs. »**

 

 

Harry le remercie encore. Il disparaît ensuite dans la salle de bain. Porte fermée derrière lui. Louis se dévêtit dans le salon, près du feu. Sa peau nue est dorée sous les reflets des flammes. Il se sèche, s’enroule dans la serviette. Une petite boule de chaleur. Il se rend à la cuisine, fait chauffer l’eau dans la théière. Prépare deux tasses. Il attend silencieusement, blotti dans le linge, que l’eau bout.

Puis Harry ressort. La serviette verte pâle autour de lui, aussi. Il doit être nu, également, en dessous. Son regard s’arrête sur Louis, quelques secondes, et il rejoint la cheminée. Il s’assoit. A même le sol. En tailleurs. Ses jambes poilues ressortent. La ligne de la serviette lui arrive légèrement au dessus des genoux. En haut, elle descend presque de ses épaules. Elle est grande, tout de même.

C’est ce que se dit Louis, en le regardant dans la lumière orangée.

Ils restent silencieux, muets, pendant quelques minutes.

Le bois craque.

Le tonnerre gronde.

La pluie s’abat sur les vitres.

Parfois, il y a un éclair jaillissant qui illumine la pièce une fraction de seconde. A peine.

 

L’eau est prête. Bouillante.

 

 

**« Du thé. Tu aimes le thé ? »**

**« Oui, bien sûr. Avec une cuillère de sucre, s’il te plaît. »**

 

 

Louis se colle à la tâche. Leur sert le thé, l’eau par dessus. Il ne sait même plus le goût, simplement qu’il est encore consommable.

Framboise litchi.

Quelque chose comme ça. Un goût fruité en tout cas.

Il rapporte une tasse à la fois. Puis s’assoit à côté de Harry. Presque en face de lui, en fait. Louis est presque caché par sa serviette. Emmitouflé dedans. Ses petits pieds apparaissent, le haut s’arrête au niveau de sa nuque. Il s’est mit en boule. Harry est dans la lumière, lui à moitié dans l’ombre. Ils reçoivent la chaleur du feu qui épouse leurs peaux froides et humides. Louis se brûle les lèvres avec le thé, puis la gorge. Il adore. Boit plusieurs gorgées. Harry, au contraire, souffle dessus avant de le porter à sa bouche.

Des gouttes dévalent encore de ses boucles, coulent sur la peau de son cou et ses clavicules. Ainsi, on dirait presque un dieu de la mythologie grecque.

La lumière dorée sur sa peau.

Ses épaules carrées, musclées.

Ses lèvres pleines.

Ses mains immenses et noueuses. Pourtant si délicates dans leurs gestes.

Ses longs doigts agiles, fins.

Son visage comme sculpté dans de la pierre.

Ses yeux d’enfant. Grands. Globuleux. Colorés. Scintillants. Quand on s’y penche, on y voit le reflet du monde. Mais Louis a le vertige, alors il n’ose pas trop regarder.

 

 

**« Merci de m’accueillir chez toi. »**

 

 

Louis hausse les épaules. Il n’a pas fait ça par politesse. C’était plus… Naturel. Un acte imprévu. Non pensé à l’avance. Qui aurait cru.

Qui aurait pu prédire que Louis aurait chez lui, un soir de semaine, un jeune homme mouillé.

Nu.

Sous une serviette.

A la beauté irréaliste.

 

 

**« Alors… Tu habites ici ? »**

**« Ouais. »**

**« Depuis quand ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas. Deux, trois ans peut-être. »**

**« Tu fais quoi dans la vie ? »**

**« Tu me fais passer un interrogatoire ou quoi ? Tu es policier ou quelque chose dans le genre ? »**

**« Non, mais je ne connais rien de toi… Je suis simplement curieux. »**

**« Je ne sais rien de toi non plus. »**

**« Tu connais mon prénom. »**

**« Tu sais où j’habite. »**

 

 

Harry soupire. Mais un sourire prend forme sur ses lèvres. Amusé. Louis regarde sa tasse, puis Harry, puis le ciel orageux à travers la fenêtre. Il a encore la sensation de son corps sous la pluie, c’était grandiose. Il aimerait y danser.

Sous la pluie.

Sous l’orage.

Sous le ciel qui s’écroule.

L’immensité qui s’effondre.

Il boit une autre gorgée. Le regard de Harry est sur lui, intrigué.

Louis a l’impression de passer un test.

 

 

**« Tu es écrivain, non ? »**

**« Pourquoi penses tu à ça ? »**

**« Je t’ai vu écrire sur ton carnet avant de venir m’asseoir sur le banc et tu en as plusieurs sur ton étagère. »**

**« Ce n’est pas parce que quelqu’un écrit dans un carnet qu’il est forcément écrivain. »**

**« Je ne sais pas… Tu avais l’air plutôt absorbé. Je t’ai observé un moment, ton stylo ne quittait pas le papier, tu écrivais vite, très vite. C’était comme si tu étais esclave des mots, que tu devais les poser sur les pages vierges. »**

**« Je voulais terminer avant l’orage. »**

**« Tu y es parvenu ? »**

**« Tu m’as interrompu. »**

**« Pardon… Qu’est-ce que tu écrivais, au fait ? »**

**« Rien. »**

 

 

Les joues de Louis chauffent. Elles doivent rosirent même. Il détourne le regard. Celui de Harry pétille. Il a trouvé. Il sait. Il sait qu’il a touché un point sensible. Un sujet qui ne le laisse pas de marbre. Pour une fois.

Louis essaie de cacher. De ne pas montrer le fait que sa vie passe par l’écriture. Il n’est pas écrivain ou poète ou dramaturge. Il n’a pas de talent. Il est simplement dépendant des mots. Il en a besoin pour ne pas souffrir. Coucher sa douleur sur du papier lui permet d’extérioriser.

Des phrases plus ou moins simples.

Courtes ou longues.

Pour s’exprimer autrement que par la parole.

Personne ne pourra jamais les lire, si ce n’est lui.

Son jardin secret.

 

Mais avant qu’il ne puisse poser plus de question, Louis pose sa tasse au sol. Se lève. Il va à la fenêtre, observe à travers la vitre couverte de pluie. Elle ne cesse pas. Les gouttes sont épaisses. De l’extérieur, on pourrait croire qu’elle dévalent sur son visage fermé. Il aimerait l’ouvrir laisser l’orage ravager son appartement la pluie inonder le sol humidifier les murs le vent faire tomber ses livres et déchirer les pages secouer son corps mort briser ses os les réduire en cendres se faire bousculer par la tempête glacée et transcender par un éclair puissant attraper le coup de foudre. Celui de la destruction.

Mais il ne peut pas. A cause du feu allumé dans la cheminée. Parce que c’était sa dernière allumette. Le paquet est vide, maintenant.

A la place, il laisse sa main froide glisser sur la vitre embuée. Son empreinte et minuscule.

 

 

**« Tu habites loin ? »**

**« A trente minutes d’ici. »**

**« Il pleut. »**

**« Je suis venu à pied. »**

 

 

Louis sort de sa léthargie. Le coup de tonnerre le fait sursauter. D’extase. Il disparaît dans la salle de bains. Harry a les larmes aux yeux car le thé est bouillant dans sa gorge. Dehors, il avait froid. Ici, il meurt de chaud. Lorsque Louis revient, le haut de son corps est caché derrière la couverture et le coussin qu’il tient contre lui. Il les pose sur le canapé lit déplié. Sa serviette descend au niveau de sa taille, il la remonte immédiatement. Harry a juste eu le temps d’apercevoir l’invisibilité de sa peau. Puis un tatouage sur sa hanche. Au dessus de l’os saillant. Une vague. Grise. Dans son mouvement monstrueux. Elle semble prête à venir dévorer son estomac. Harry est curieux. Il fait tourner la cuillère dans sa tasse, ridiculement minuscule entre ses longs doigts.

 

 

**« Il signifie quoi, ce tatouage ? »**

**« C’est pour ma mère. »**

**« Comment cela ? »**

**« Elle est morte noyée. »**

 

 

La voix de Louis reste neutre, son visage dans l’ombre. Il évite de se mettre à la lumière. Celle de Harry suinte de regrets.

 

 

**« Je suis désolé. »**

**« Ne le sois pas, ce n’est pas de ta faute. »**

**« Non, mais je suis trop curieux. »**

**« Tout le monde l’est, c’est la nature humaine, je suppose. »**

**« C’est faux. Toi, tu ne l’es pas. Tu ne cherches pas à savoir quoi que ce soit sur moi. Tu sais simplement que j’habite à une demi heure d’ici et que j’aime le thé. »**

**« A quoi ça servirait d’apprendre à te connaître ? Ce n’est l’histoire que d’une seule fois. »**

**« Tu m’as quand même fait entrer dans ton appartement. »**

**« Non, tu m’as suivi. »**

**« Tu ne m’as pas repoussé une fois à la porte. »**

 

 

Louis pousse un soupir d’agacement. Il fait le lit. Ses mains sont délicates. Plus que le tissu qu’elles manipulent. On lui a souvent dit qu’il a les mains d’un pianiste. Ce qui est étrange, car il n’a jamais touché à cet instrument de sa vie. Mais, il pense que c’est un compliment. Même s’il préférerait avoir ses propres mains, plutôt que de voler celles d’un autre. Un autre doué.

Louis termine le lit. Chacun à son côté. Les couvertures ont l’air moelleuses.

 

 

**« Tu as faim ? »**

**« Un petit peu, oui. »**

**« Le poulet à la noix de coco, tu aimes ? »**

**« Oui. Merci. »**

 

 

Sa tasse presque vide entre ses mains, Louis s’éclipse dans la cuisine. Il ouvre la porte du réfrigérateur, prend une boite en plastique, entre-ouvre le couvercle et la glisse dans le micro-ondes. Progressivement, l’odeur du lait de coco et du poulet envahie la pièce. Le bruit de l’appareil électroménager comble le silence.

Deux minutes.

Ils ne se regardent pas.

Louis fixe le plat qui tourne sous la lumière jaune.

Harry noie son regard dans le feu, la braise.

La boite est brûlante. Louis la prend à pleines mains. Il sert une petite assiette, avec une cuillère. La repose dedans et l’apporte au salon. Il la place au sol, près de Harry. Ainsi qu’une serviette en tissu.

 

 

**« Tu ne manges pas toi ? »**

**« J’ai mangé ce matin. »**

**« Mais… Il est presque vingt deux heures. »**

**« Justement, le matin approche. »**

 

 

Harry fronce légèrement les sourcils, mais il ne cherche pas à comprendre. Il prend l’assiette et entame le repas. Le poulet fond sur sa langue. Louis s’enroule dans sa serviette et le regarde faire, détaille le moindre de ses gestes.

Sa mâchoire qui se contracte sous l’action de ses dents,

sa pomme d’Adam qui monte et descend,

ses lèvres qui s’ouvrent pour accueillir la nouvelle bouchée,

sa langue qui sort légèrement.

Louis retient son souffle.

 

 

**« C’est suffisant, tu sais. »**

**« Pardon ? »**

**« Je n’ai pas besoin de te connaître d’avantage, c’est suffisant. »**

**« Suffisant pour quoi ? »**

 

 

Une goutte de lait de coco gît sur le coin de ses lèvres rosées, Louis cligne plusieurs fois des paupières. Il trouve cela férocement érotique, aguicheur. Il se demande même si Harry ne l’a pas fait exprès. Il le regarde, avec ses yeux de biche et son air perdu. Louis a soif, soudainement,

soif de la saveur de la vie.

Peut-être se trouve-t-elle là. Sur ce coin précis du visage de Harry. La naissance d’un nouveau souffle.

Alors, il ne réfléchit plus. Il se précipite vers le corps de Harry et se rue sur sa bouche encore ardente. Du thé. Ou du poulet. Peu importe.

Peu importe

parce que

il boit la goutte de lait

parce que

Harry oublie son repas, lâche la cuillère et glisse immédiatement ses mains adroites sur sa nuque.

Louis soupire. Sa langue a le goût de la noix de coco et du fruit.

Fruit interdit.

Ils plongent tous les deux dans ce baiser électrique.

 

Leurs lèvres se fondent l’une sur l’autre et Louis a l’impression de ressentir la même chose que lorsque l’éclair percute le sol. Cette rencontre foudroyante. Mais là, au creux de son estomac.

 

Ce n’est pas un baiser d’amour. Pas réellement. C’est plutôt un baiser de vie. Pour dire respire moi souffle moi anéanti moi pousse moi renverse moi abat moi dépêche toi empresse toi empresse moi renverse moi bouscule moi anime toi anime moi.

C’est le feu qui s’éveille, qui s’embrase, les ailes qui se déploient et le corps qui s’emballe. Le coeur un peu, aussi.

C’est le sourire qui naît sur les lèvres de Harry, les fossettes qui se creusent aux coins de ses joues, le bonheur qui déborde sur la bouche de Louis. Il butine et ramasse ce goût délicat, vivant de volupté.

 

 

**« Comment je dois interpréter cette réponse ? »**

 

Ils sont à bout de souffle. Leurs visages encore si proches. Ils peuvent se sentir respirer l’un contre l’autre.

Se respirer.

Les joues de Louis se colorent d’un rose crème, il hausse les épaules. Il baisse les yeux vers sa main. Sa main de pianiste posée sur le genoux de Harry. Sa peau est douce, comme celle d’un nourrisson. Elle doit même sûrement sentir aussi délicieusement bon. Du moins, si elle a le même goût que ses lèvres, ça doit être l’extase pour qui a la chance d’y poser les siennes.

 

Harry laisse échapper un rire léger et claire, qui fait vibrer les oreilles de bonheur. Ses doigts glissent sur la joue de Louis, caressent sa peau fragile et froide. De la porcelaine. Puis il y revient. Il revient aux lèvres de Louis. L’attraction irrévocable. Il les embrasse plus férocement, plus fiévreusement.

Ce baiser là veut dire autre chose

s’explique avec les mouvements et les dessins des corps qui se mélangent se mêlent se confondent et ne produisent qu’une seule et même forme.

 

Les serviettes tombent lentement au sol, la chute décomposée au ralenti par des gestes perdus et explorateurs. Les doigts veulent tout toucher. Tout. Ils ne savent plus qui a déshabillé l’autre en premier. Peut-être tous les deux en même temps, qui sait. Leurs lèvres ne se quittent pas, jamais. Attirées. Aimantées. Ils se redressent et s’allongent délicatement, à l’aveugle, dans le lit. Leurs paupières sont fermés. Ils se voient, se découvrent avec les mains. Dans le silence. Presque. Quand un coup de tonnerre ne vient pas gronder au dessus de leurs respirations haletantes. Harry a réellement les formes d’un dieu grecque.

 

Lorsqu’ils se détachent pour retrouver un semblant de souffle, ils ouvrent les yeux. Ils se voient pour la première fois depuis plusieurs minutes dans la lumière d’un éclair qui scinde toute la pièce.

Dehors, il fait noir.

A l’intérieur, une lumière douce et orangée. Quasiment rouge. Celle du feu. Dans la cheminée. Puis du désir aussi. Celui qui s’anime au creux des reins.

 

Harry découvre la peau halée de Louis. Louis découvre la peau dorée de Harry. Ils touchent, caressent, frôlent, survolent, frissonnent.

 

Louis se dit que c’est Harry qui doit avoir les mains d’un pianiste. D’un virtuose. Lorsqu’il les glissent sur ses hanches, le bas de son dos, ses cuisses, son ventre, son sexe.

Il enroule ses doigts dans ses cheveux bouclés, il a envie de les toucher depuis longtemps.

Ils ont chaud. Leurs peaux se couvrent d’un fin film de sueur.

 

Sa peau est froide, gelée. Harry est brûlant. Son regard est fiévreux. Il a les yeux qui brillent comme un ciel étoile

Ensemble, ils produisent plus d’électricité entre leurs corps que l’orage qui les surplombe.

 

Ils respirent à peine. Ils partagent le même souffle chaud.

Se caressent.

Se fixent.

S’embrassent.

S’embrasent.

Se lient.

S’animent.

 

Les draps sont défaits et chauds. Harry aimerait lui dire tu es l’être le plus captivant du monde. Il reste muet. Il le dévore du regard, ses yeux n’ont jamais été aussi verts.

 

 

**« Tu es l’être le plus vivant du monde. »**

 

 

Cette fois, la voix de Louis n’est pas morte. Elle scintille d’espoir.

Harry a les larmes aux yeux, ce n’est plus à cause d’une brûlure dû au thé.

 

Louis sait que ça doit être ça.

Que ça, c’est suffisant.

Suffisant pour ça.

Suffisant pour savoir que les baisers d'Harry ont la saveur de la renaissance.

Suffisant pour savoir que son corps est capable de faire revivre le sien.

 

 

 

 

C’est bien plus tard. La soirée a avancée Ils ont fait l’amour. Plusieurs fois, peut-être. Ils n’ont pas vraiment pris le temps de compter. Ardemment. Passionnément. Longtemps Harry a les cheveux en bataille, les pupilles dilatées. Il fume une cigarette assit au bord du lit. Louis est allongé sur le ventre entre les draps, au dessus, il respire encore fort. Ses paupières sont à moitié fermées.

 

 

**« Tu ne m’as toujours pas dit comment tu t’appelles. »**

**« Pour quoi faire ? »**

**« J’aurai aimé gémir ton prénom. »**

**« Peu importe. C’est trop tard. »**

 

 

Même si l’intention le fait sourire. Il est plus de minuit. L’orage est encore là. Moins puissant, mais il gronde encore.

 

Louis regarde Harry, la courbure élancée de son échine, la forme de ses fesses, le creusement voluptueux au niveau de ses hanches, la forme de ses épaules. Et il se dit qu’il doit s’être trompé quelque part. Que ça ne peut définitivement pas être l’histoire que d’une seule fois. Que d’une rencontre purement hasardeuse sur un banc.

 

Il fronce les sourcils, prend une bonne inspiration tandis que Harry porte la cigarette à ses lèvres. Dos à lui.

 

 

**« J’écris à l’envers. Dans mon carnet, j’écris à l’envers. J’écris sur tout et n’importe quoi. J’écris sur ce qui me rend triste et ce qui me fait mal. J’écris pour ne pas souffrir. La plupart du temps, ça ne marche pas. Mais au moins, en écrivant, je pense à autre chose. J’écris sur ma mère. Sur ma peur du noir et du vide. Sur mon admiration pour tout ce détruit et se déchaîne, parce que ça bouge et c’est vivant. J’écris en travers de mes pages et à l’envers pour que personne d’autre ne comprenne. J’écris pour ne pas me sentir mourir à l’intérieur, pour éviter de me rendre compte à quel point je suis v i d e. »**

 

 

Harry se tourne vers lui, pose sa cigarette éteinte dans l’assiette. Il n’a pas besoin de mots pour répondre à cela, il le sait, ce serait pire. C’est une confession. Pas une conversation. Mais les gestes, ça, il n’y en a jamais assez. Alors, il se glisse à côté de lui, contre son corps et le prend dans ses bras. Son torse encore chaud contre le dos courbé de Louis. Il le serre contre lui, fort. Respire son odeur, embrasse son épaule, caresse délicatement son tatouage. Louis pleure silencieusement. Les larmes ne coulent pas, mais à l’intérieur un barrage vient de céder. Il se sent tout retourné. Épuisé par cette vie noire et collante qui ne lui convient pas. Harry lui parle d’autre chose. Il lui fait la liste de tout ce qu’il aime chez lui. Littéralement, _tout_. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, quand Louis se calme, il murmure que malheureusement

 

 

**« Demain matin, je dois partir tôt. Je travaille. »**

 

 

Louis hoche la tête docilement. Ne dit rien. Il ferme les yeux. A l’intérieur quelque chose se brise. La fin de la nuit courte de sa vie. Elle défile comme le plus beau film de son existence sous ses paupières.

 

Il est tellement épuisé qu’il s’endort entre les bras de Harry.

 

 

 

 

Le lendemain, Louis est sur le banc. Encore. Au lever du soleil. L'orage a cessé. A son réveil, vers quatre heures trente, Harry n’était déjà plus là. Ses vêtement dans la salle de bains, non plus. Le lit était aussi glacé que la peau de Louis. Naïvement, peut-être, il aurait espéré le voir avant son départ. Pour lui dire merci. Merci d’avoir fait vivre ma nuit merci de m’avoir animé le temps d’une soirée. Mais il n’y a plus personne. Et il est mort à nouveau.

 

Le soir, après sa journée de travail épuisante, il revient. Sur le banc. Avec son carnet gondolé. Il a pris l’eau, hier. Tout semble si triste et mort _après l’orage_. Ses doigts froids frôlent la trace encore visible des dents de Harry, sur son épaule. Il aurait aimé qu’elles recouvrent sa peau entière. Pour qu’il n’oublie jamais. Mais, d’ici quelques jours, elle sera effacée. Comme le reste.

 

L’herbe est encore humide, l’eau du lac a montée, des branches répandues un peu partout sur le sol, l’arbre toujours coupé en deux, la moitié plongée dans l’eau. Mais autour, tout revient à la vie. Tout, sauf Louis. Il a vécu cette nuit et il est mort ce matin, lorsque les bras de Harry ont quitté son corps. Lorsque Harry est parti en emportant avec lui tout trace de couleur et de lumière.

 

Louis soupire, rature un mot, recommence, arrache sa page et jette le papier plus loin en poussant un grognement. Il voudrait crier hurler s’époumoner jusqu’à l’épuisement hurler après Harry le supplier de revenir parce que tout était plus vivant à ses côtés lui dire que non ce n’est pas suffisant une nuit d’existence dans une vie entière ce n’est suffisant pas du tout que ce n’est pas humainement possible d’être aussi beau aussi merveilleux aussi souriant et aussi vivant à la fois il doit forcément y avoir u

 

 

**« Ce paysage est assez triste, n’est-ce pas ? »**

 

 

Quand cette voix coupe les pensées de Louis, il sent qu’il a arrêté de respirer pendant plusieurs secondes. Il relève la tête, lentement. Et il est là. Assit sur le banc. A quelques centimètres de lui. Harry. C’est Harry. Encore plus beau que hier.

Louis sourit à travers les larmes qui pointent à ses yeux. Ils brillent. Ses doigts tremblent autour du carnet à la page déchirée. Par il ne sait quel miracle, son appel silencieux a fonctionné. Il ne sait pas si c’est le destin parce que c’est bien connu la foudre ne frappe jamais deux fois au même endroit. Mais il doit y avoir des exception quand même. Peut-être. Il ne cherche pas à comprendre.

 

Il réalise simplement que ce n’est pas un rêve lorsque Harry le regarde et lui sourit en retour. Ses yeux sont aussi verts que cette nuit, la même lueur de vie qui y danse. Louis aimerait l’attraper et la garder en sécurité contre son coeur.

 

 

**« Qu’est-ce que tu attends, alors ? »**

**« Que la vie vienne me chercher. »**

 

 

Ils se sourient. Louis comble les centimètres qui les séparent pour rapprocher son corps du sien. Il retrouve cette chaleur qui émane de son corps. Celle de la veille. Sa main vient se glisser dans la sienne, leurs doigts se nouent. Il a envie de dévorer ses lèvres,

goûter

retrouver

savourer

s’imprégner

s’immerger

s’animer

dans le goût somptueux de la vie.

La vie qui vit sur les lèvres de Harry.

 

Mais avant… Avant il doit lui avouer quelque chose de tout à fait suffisant.

 

 

**« Je m’appelle Louis, au fait. »**

**« Eh bien, Louis, qu’est-ce que tu dirais d’attendre l’orage avec moi ? »**

 

 

Le coeur de Louis est comblé du souffle de la vie qui arrive sur lui et le submerge. La vague de la vie. Harry, la vague de la vie. Il n’est pas contre l’idée de s’y noyer

e n t i è r e m e n t.

 

L’orage va être extraordinairement merveilleux ce soir. Mais _après l’orage_ , ce sera mieux encore.


End file.
